


Fake Identity

by Goryuck



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Mental Breakdown, Psychological Trauma, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people keep trying to change you to something else, what does that make of you when all else is done for? For Rise Kujikawa, Risette and Rise no longer have a difference...if there ever was one to begin with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Identity

When Rise Kujikawa was promised a life of happiness upon becoming an idol if she passed, she embraced it without a second thought. Wanting friends and being away from everyone at school was like a dream come true, but she would have never realized that the idol business wasn’t so different from school, except the way the bullying was done came very differently, and Rise was never the same again.

Rise became Risette, and that brought fanboys and fangirls. Not fans that are loyal and friendly to her, no, these were the worst of fans; Fans that dive into your private life, fans that lust for you, fans that want to BE you. Rise was thrown back at first, but she learned to ignore it…for some time, until the voices got too loud, and the persistence got worse and worse.  Rise was never the same again.

At the age of 14, her manager Inoue only cared about Risette the Idol, and not Rise Kujikawa, the person that wants friends. She was used as a promotional image for products and even clothes…sadly often skimpy ones. From all kinds of bikinis to short skirts and tops that reveal too much skin, Rise grew disgusted at herself, and the people that ate this like candy.

Those people…they weren’t fans, they weren’t friends, they didn’t care about ‘Rise’, they just want the next best hot thing on the market right now, and that’s her just above Kanamin. Rise was never the same again.

By the time she reached the age of 15, Rise admittedly tried to kill herself once, but couldn’t go through with it; Too many people watching her. She no longer had a private life, she no longer had a say in what she wanted to do, she no longer had a voice to express her inner feelings, she no longer has control of her life.

Rise is in a prison, and she’s nothing but bait for the public. She’s not helping anyone be inspired or motivated. She can’t even help herself. Everyone she’s met has used her for profit, and that made Rise feel like a doll, a fake, a copy of her outer self with everything inside ripped apart and stuffed in with something else in order to make her look like ‘new’.

Contacting her parents was an even more devastating blow. They called her ‘Risette the whore’, ‘Risette the runaway from her family to pursue a selfish life’, ‘Risette the nobody’. She never contacted her parents again. 

They were fake…everyone was a fake, and they have shattered her real self piece by piece until nothing of who she was remained. She’s no longer Rise Kujikawa, but Risette, the popular mask that everyone wants to be a part of, never realizing the hollow face behind the mask that cries to be free from this nightmare. Rise will never be the same again.  
  
“…There are no real people…no real goals….no real purpose…” Rise muttered to herself as she closes her eyes and drifts to the dark.

 

**“…There is no real me.”**


End file.
